1. Field
Embodiments relate to a contactless power charging system and an energy storage system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental contamination and resource exhaustion have increased, the importance of renewable energy, e.g., solar energy, has also increased. Recently, electric cars have been spotlighted as a next-generation means of transportation because of, e.g., low CO2 emission.